His Death
by mae2551
Summary: Percy Jackson died at the end of the Giant War. He saved Annabeth's life, getting a fatal wound in the process. He was gone. But one thing that Annabeth would never forget was his last words to her. "I will always love you. Always."
1. The Hero of Olympus is dead

"Wise Girl!" Percy shouted, as he dived in front of Annabeth to save her from the Minotaur, who, at that moment, swung his ax.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried out, in tears, as she sprinted towards the place where he slammed into.

By then, the Minotaur was the only one left on the battlefield. The rest of the Seven, plus Coach Hedge, heard Percy's and Annabeth's shouts.

Frank and Jason ducked as the Minotaur swung his beefy arms at them.

"Frank, get the monster from behind!" Jason shouted.

Frank nodded before doing so. Together, he and Jason stabbed the monster from both the front and the behind.

"Guys, it's Percy!" Frank shouted to the rest of the Seven, plus Coach Hedge, Nico, and Thalia. The panic in his eyes was enough for the others to know that Percy needed help.

They broke into a run. Upon reaching there, they saw Annabeth holding Percy close to her.

"Oh my gods, Percy..." Hazel breathed, not able to take the shock of the situation.

"H-how? He's the strongest demigod I have ever met." Nico stumbled over his own words.

"Not to mention that he never backed up on any fights." Coach Hedge added.

"Kelp Head can't be down that easily." Thalia worriedly said.

During this Giant War, the Big Three kids had grown closer than ever. Thalia, who rarely showed her emotions, Jason, who always had to be serious, being the Roman praetor, Hazel, who had to be responsible, and Nico, who was usually impassive, was clearly paranoid.

"Guys? I'm right here." A weak and hoarse voice coughed.

"Percy! Oh gods." Piper whispered.

Percy was bleeding all over. It was apparent that he wouldn't survive.

"What happened?" Jason voiced out.

"He took on the Minotaur's ax for me." Annabeth choked out.

With difficulty, Percy raised a hand to her cheek. "It was worth it, Wise Girl." He continued to wipe off her tears with his thumb.

Percy looked at them all.

"I know I haven't have much time left. I knew that I wouldn't make it, despite my namesake." His voice was growing faint.

"I enjoyed my time with you guys. There's a letter on my bunk. Read it to the camps. Please.

"And," he coughed out blood, "Don't cry. I want you to live a life, grow old, and be happy. Even you, Wise Girl."

Annabeth choked back a sob. "Life wouldn't be worth living without you, Seaweed Brain."

Percy smiled sadly. "I will always love you, Annabeth. _Always._"

His hand slipped out of her cheek, and landed with a thump beside him. His eyes fluttered closed, and his smile never left his lips.

That was the death of Percy Jackson.

**Not my best, but my older sister urged me to write it. Even if it's 3:20 AM and I'm half-asleep right now. Bye bye for now. I need my sleeeeeep. Yawn.**


	2. Re-write of First Chapter

**This is NOT a second chapter. Just a re-write. And I suggest you follow me 'cause I'll be doing a sequel of the letter Percy mentioned. So, yeah. Enjoy reading, _again!_ **

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own anything!**

"Wise Girl!" Percy shouted, as he dived in front of Annabeth to save her from the Minotaur, who, at that moment, swung his ax.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried out, in tears, as she sprinted towards the tree and piles of sharp boulders where he slammed into.

_No, please not Percy. He's everything to me. No, no, no!_ She thought frantically.

By then, the Minotaur was the only one left on the battlefield. The rest of the Seven, plus Coach Hedge, heard Percy's and Annabeth's shouts.

Frank and Jason ducked as the Minotaur swung his beefy arms at them.

"Frank, get the monster from behind!" Jason shouted.

Frank nodded before doing so. Together, he and Jason stabbed the monster from both the front and the behind. The beefy guy roared before it disintegrated, starting first with the head. The monster dust was carried away by the wind. Hopefully, it'll be a long time before the Minotaur reforms again.

"Guys, it's Percy!" Frank shouted to the rest of the Seven, plus Coach Hedge, Nico, and Thalia. The panic in his eyes was enough for the others to know that Percy needed help.

They broke into a run. Upon reaching there, they saw Annabeth holding Percy close to her.

"Oh my gods, Percy..." Hazel breathed, not able to take the shock of the situation.

"H-how? He's the strongest demigod I have ever met." Nico stumbled over his own words.

"Not to mention that he never backed up on any fights." Coach Hedge added.

"Kelp Head can't be down that easily." Thalia worriedly said.

When they trained for the Giant War, the Big Three kids had grown closer than ever. Pinecone Face and Death Breath still teased Percy mercilessly, but in a more friendly way.

Jason's best friend was Percy. They both understood about being the leaders, having a big responsibility, and they had a lot in common.

Hazel treated Percy as her big brother, which he kinda was. He sure acted like it, protecting her, and stuff like that. But sometimes he acted like an overprotective daddy. I mean, what kind of friend threatened Frank, her boyfriend? He basically told him the thing fathers always say to boyfriends :_ If you hurt Hazel, you wouldn't live to see the next daylight. I'll punch your lights out, and then..._ Yep, the normal _talk_.

As for the others, they were close to each other, too, but not like the Big Three kids.

Piper, for example. She didn't really know Percy that well, but he seemed like a good guy. Whenever she had a problem or just needed advice, she would go to Percy. For a guy who was called _stupid_ multiple times, he gives great advice.

Leo, on the other hand, looked up to Percy. He was Leo's idol. Percy was reckless, always running into danger, taking pretty big risks. His favorite kind of person.

Frank was really worried for Percy. Who wouldn't? He was an easy-going guy, and lovable. Not that Frank would admit it to him. Anyway, why wouldn't you trust a very powerful guy who said that he needed you?

For Annabeth, that was pretty obvious. He was her everything. Not to mention that he saw her in the River Styx. It was safe to say that Percy was her soul mate. There was a legend that humans once had four arms, four feet, and two heads. Zeus separated them, saying that they were too powerful. Paranoid King of the Gods.

They would somehow find their soul mates in the end, and they had. Her hands fit perfectly into his hands. Her head fit perfectly into the crook of his neck. Everything was perfect. _Was._

"Guys? I'm right here." A weak and hoarse voice coughed.

"Percy! Oh gods." Piper whispered.

Percy was bleeding all over. It was apparent that he wouldn't survive.

"What happened?" Jason voiced out.

"He took on the Minotaur's ax for me." Annabeth choked out.

With difficulty, Percy raised a hand to her cheek. "It was worth it, Wise Girl." He continued to wipe off her tears with his thumb.

Percy looked at them all.

"I know I haven't have much time left. I knew that I wouldn't make it, despite my namesake." His voice was growing faint.

"I enjoyed my time with you guys. There's a letter on my bunk. Read it to the two camps. Please.

"And," he coughed out blood, "Don't cry. I want you to live a life, grow old, and be happy. Even you, Wise Girl."

Annabeth choked back a sob. "Life wouldn't be worth living without you, Seaweed Brain."

Percy smiled sadly. "I will always love you, Annabeth. _Always._"

His hand slipped out of her cheek, and landed with a thump beside him. His eyes fluttered closed, and his smile never left his lips.

That was the death of Percy Jackson, the Hero of Olympus. And most importantly, Annabeth Chase's boyfriend and soul mate. The boy who grew up so quickly into a young man. The boy who carried the weight and problems of the world on his shoulders, both literally and figuratively. The boy won two wars for Olympus. The boy who touched the hearts of so many.


End file.
